So what if I'm different?
by Nekolatte
Summary: "Thirty days, ma'am. If there is nothing else, please excuse me," muttered Miku as she stepped out of the door, immediately transforming it into a cement wall. With that, an evil smirk formed on the female's face. 'Just enough time to change the ending, of that wretched love story.' She thought, licking her lips in anticipation. RinxLen, Read and review! thanks a million!


_So I'm finally back! I've been too busy with school work and barely found time to write.. AT ALL... so much so that I even forgot how I wanted to continue my other stories... So I need help! Please read some of my other stories too and maybe give me some suggestions to continue them? Thanks alot! With that, let's welcome the new story, so what if I'm different? _

* * *

"So what if you're different?" the mysterious voice rang once again in my head.

So what if I'm different? So what if I did not dress up? I'm still human, and everyone should treat me as such. But why was it that people just straightaway judge me by my looks? I never got the answer.

Sitting in the corner of the class, I immersed myself in my own thoughts. Scratching of the chalk on the whiteboard and the droning of the teacher's voice only encouraged the thinking to continue. I have no one to talk to; I was lonely. So lonely that I had to talk to myself, just to keep occupied. I tried, I tried to improve my looks, but I never had money to get contacts, or even a new set of uniform. I tried to be popular, but my lunch never got to the likings of the rich kids in school. I tried topping the class, only to find out that people expected that from nerds. I was stumped. Then I slowly got to realise that it was all fate. I, Rin Kagamine, was fated to be ignored, to be looked down upon, for life, for eternity. I got the job as a slave of the rich boys in school. I had no life to be spoken of.

Then he came, sauntering into my life just like those rich boys in school. He looked almost exactly like me, just that he was the rich version. He, was different. This, was how we got to know each other:

"Today, we have a new classmate. Come in." the form teacher said as she walked into the class, balancing on her heels. Hot on her heels, was a male, his nose confidently pointing in the air. I rolled my eyes. "Must be another random heir to a huge company again," I thought, rolling my eyes, uninterested.

"Len Kagamine. Nice to meet you." The boy bowed, his face displaying an evident smirk. And that smirk, was directed at no one else but me. My eyes widened, desperately searching a particular part in my mind, a particular part of my memory. I could have sworn that I've seen that somewhere… Just that I couldn't seem to remember when… and where.

I heard the chair beside me getting pulled out. I raised my eyebrows and turned my head towards my right. Then I saw those eyes… Those eyes… I've seen them… My head started to ache. Those eyes, were identical to mine. Those eyes were mine, those eyes… My heart started to throb. It was that feeling of nervousness, that warm, tingling feeling… I've felt it somewhere before… I recognised it, but I can't seem to remember. Something was pushing me, something was urging me to find out…

"Please take care of me." Len said as he grinned widely. My heart started palpitating wildly. What was happening? My head hurt as if it was splitting apart, into a million little pieces. I still managed to nod a little, forcing a smile. I recognised that grin… I recognised that voice… It was that long-lost feeling, that feeling that was rushing towards me like a tsunami. It was sweeping me off my feet. I was going to fall head over heels into that bottomless pit again. But, what was that 'bottomless pit'? I couldn't seem to understand what it meant, but I was sure it all happened before, but I lost it all. I lost all memories about him, but remembered all the feelings, all the emotions I felt.

Seeing my reaction after meeting with Len, the facial expression of the form teacher hardened. Her lips were tightly pressed together, forming a thin line on her face. I seemed to hear her mutter, "The love that lasts centuries… It would never change…" My eyes widened as I resolved to get to the bottom of the matter.

* * *

"How many days it is from the seventh of the seventh month?" a husky female voice travelled into her ears. Miku shivered from the nervousness that was coursing through her veins.

"Thirty days, ma'am. If there is nothing else, please excuse me," muttered Miku as she stepped out of the door, immediately transforming it into a cement wall. With that, an evil smirk formed on the female's face. 'Just enough time to change the ending, of that wretched love story.' She thought, licking her lips in anticipation.


End file.
